The Date (One-Shot)
by 11JJ11
Summary: Mairin's been asked out on her first date, and she is more than thrilled. Alain on the other hand just can't bring himself to be happy at this news of her going out with someone he doesn't know. But strange feelings aside, there's nothing that could go wrong on her little first date... right? [Marissonshipping, AlainXMairin, One-shot.]


"Alain!" The voice echoed through the lab, a squeal of excitement filling the air. "Alain!"

"I'm in the greenhouse!" Alain called back, and his call was answered by the excited thumping of someone running through the upstairs of the lab. Alain sighed, setting down his latest research notes, knowing that he was about to be bombarded with whatever had Mairin hyper.

Not that the break wouldn't be welcomed– he hadn't been able to see Mairin as much ever since she had decided to go back to school. She had made this decision when Alain had put his traveling on hold to do more in-lab research for Professor Sycamore. Both of them agreed to pick up on their adventures together once summer rolled around, but currently spent most of their time together here at the lab.

"Guess what, Alain!" Mairin cried as she burst into the greenhouse, causing all of the Pokemon gathered around Alain to scatter. The Pokemon loved Mairin to bits– but had learned the hard way to move when she came running towards them. "Guess what happ– _agh!"_

Alain barely reacted to her cry, simply stepping forward to catch Mairin as she tripped over an empty food dish. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, preventing the sixteen year-old from crashing face-first into the ground. Mairin let out an uncertain giggle as she attempted to regain her balance, Alain not letting go of her until he was sure she was stable.

"You need to watch where you're walking," Alain said, a small smile on his face.

"Well– you need to stop leaving the Pokemon's food out like that!" Mairin huffed, face flushed slightly with embarrassment. She use to not even care about her clumsy side, but ever since she had returned to school Alain had noticed she had reacted much differently to even her slightest of stumbles.

"The dishes have always been there– you need to learn your way around the lab better," Alain said, but he leaned down to move the food dish. "I mean, you are working for the professor as well now. And living at the lab too."

Mairin bounced up and down on her heels excitedly. "That doesn't matter right now– you'll never believe what happened at school today!"

"Hmm... did they actually managed to serve an editable lunch?" Alain asked with a slight smirk, his mind wandering back to when he was in school, and the so-called 'food' they offered at lunch.

"Come on Alain, I'm serious!" Mairin grumbled, crossing her arms. "Something absolutely amazing happened– and it did not involve school lunch. I know for a fact that it will never taste good!" She smiled up at him. "So guess what happened!"

Alain looked down at her for a moment, there was a bright gleam in her amber eyes, an excitement Alain had not seen since Chespie had evolved. Whatever had happened had truly made Mairin's day, and it clearly meant a lot to her. Alain paused, not quite sure what would happen at a school to make her this happy. Mairin had never cared much for her grades, though she still did try her best.

"Did you win a match in your battle class?" Alain asked, and she shook her head, still smiling. "Um... Did one of your Pokemon evolve? Did you catch a new Pokemon?"

"Nope and nope!" She said happily, her smile growing.

"...I have nothing. What happened?" Alain asked, and Mairin let out a happy squeal. "Mairin?"

"Connor asked me out!" Mairin cried happily, letting out another squeal, grinning ear from ear. Alain stared at her for a moment, blinking.

"...What?" Alain asked, sounding slightly stunned.

Mairin playfully shoved him. "I said Connor asked me out! Ooo– I can't believe it, he asked me out! He really asked me out!"

"'Asked you out' as in hanging out, or asked as in... _asking you out?"_

"As in a date Alain!" Mairin said happily. "I'm going on my first date tomorrow– can you believe it! And Connor of all people!"

"...Who is this 'Connor'?" Alain asked, his voice taking a slightly colder edge, one that Mairin hadn't seemed to notice yet.

"I told you about him, remember?" Mairin said, skipping around the greenhouse happily. Like usual, she couldn't seem to bring herself to stay still. "He's newer, moved in about two months ago. He's in my battling class– he's the one with the really strong Crawdaunt! He even beat Jason's Raichu! He's really strong and really awesome, and I get to go on a date with him!" She grinned. "I just can't wait!"

Alain shifted, a strange feeling settling into his stomach, one he couldn't quite name. "Um... Don't you think you're a bit... young to be dating?"

Mairin paused, looking back at Alain. She scowled, "I'm sixteen Alain, of course I'm old enough!"

Alain's gut twisted slightly at the thought of Mairin going out on a date with... with a boy, and he closed his eyes. While the mere idea of Mairin being on a date just didn't seem to sit right with him, he knew that she was right. She was no longer a little girl, and there should be nothing wrong with her going out with someone. In fact, this was probably the perfect age to do it! To enjoy her youth before she found herself stuck in a lab all day like him.

Alain smiled slightly, wondering just how the professor would react if he knew that Alain had referred to his nineteen year old self as not being in his youth.

Mairin grinned when she saw Alain's smile. "See, this is exciting!"

Alain's smile quickly faded once more. "Um... how well do you know this boy, Mairin?"

Mairin paused. "Um, I wouldn't say we're best friends or anything. But he's talked to me a few times last week, and we've battled once or twice in class. He's really friendly though," She scanned Alain. "It's fine, Alain, really. We're just going to the movies, it's just a little date, nothing's going to happen!"

"...I'm just worried, alright?" Alain said, the feeling in his gut hadn't died down. The idea of Mairin going out with this person... it just made Alain feel angry. "I mean, I don't even know who this kid is," He gave Mairin a small smile. "But yeah, I'm just worried about you– that's what best friends do. You go on your date, and you have fun, alright?"

His head was screaming at him as he said this, but he kept up the smile. It was worth it– Mairin's smile managed to grow even more as he said this. She rushed forward, embracing him in a hug. He patted her back, and she pulled away after a moment, looking up at him.

"You're the best Alain!" She said, as if she had wanted his approval to go, and then she bolted away from him, heading towards the exit of the greenhouse. She was probably racing off to tell the rest of the lab her good news– but as she pushed her way through the door she stumbled once more– crashing into the ground. "Ow..."

"Are you okay?!" Alain asked, perhaps with a bit more worry than was needed– it took a lot more than tripping to keep Mairin down. Before he could even take a step towards her she was already pushing herself to her feet, flashing him a grin.

"Just fine!" She chirped– before bolting away. Alain stood there for a moment, before smiling softly, picking up his clipboard and began to resume his work.

* * *

"Is this too casual?" Mairin asked, staring in the mirror for a moment, worry on her face. Alain glanced down at her as he reached for the watch Professor Sycamore had left in the bathroom. Mairin was wearing a simple green shirt and black slacks. She had been hoarding the main lab bathroom ever since she had gotten home from school today, and had finally let Alain in to grab the watch for the professor.

Alain did a double take when he saw Mairin, blinking in surprise. She stared up at him, her energetic excitement from yesterday gone.

"...Are you wearing makeup?" Alain asked, and she turned away, flushing.

"Just a little!" She said defensively. Alain didn't even know that she owned makeup– Mairin had always been so adamantly against it. "Sophie let me borrow some... is it too much?"

He looked over her again, he had never seen her wearing makeup before, and he honestly wasn't quite sure of what to think. It was nothing overly fancy like he often saw on TV, but the black mascara did make her beautiful amber eyes pop out, and the blush provided a bit more color to her cheeks. And with that uncertain look in her gaze, Alain did have to admit that she looked adorable.

"Don't you dare go changing yourself for any boys," Alain simply said, and Mairin looked down at her feet. He grabbed the watch off the counter, heading for the door. "Don't get me wrong– you look wonderful, Mairin," He added. "Just make sure you stay just that though– stay as Mairin."

She smiled at him. "Th-thanks Alain," She straightened her shirt. "I'm j-just nervous. This is my first date ever and–" She gulped. "Does my outfit look okay?"

Mairin looked beautiful– but he wasn't going to be the one to tell her that so she could run off to this 'Connor' they barely knew. "I'm the one that dresses in all black, Mairin. Go ask Sophie or Cosette for clothing advice."

* * *

"What do you mean he's not even picking you up?!" Alain cried. Mairin was standing near the door of the lab, shifting uncertainly. Next to her was Chespie and Bébé, her two Pokemon attempting to see their trainer off.

"Alain, not everyone knows how to drive! I'm sixteen but I'm still learning how," Mairin said. "Just because he asked me out doesn't mean he has to pick me up– we agreed to meet at the movie theater when he asked me."

"He could at the very least walk you there!" Alain cried angrily– who thought they just had the right to tell Mairin to walk to their date _alone._ "Or he could pay for a taxi to take you guys! Are you going to walk home too? It will be dark!"

Mairin closed her eyes, "Alain, this is Lumiose City! It's never dark here– besides, I was traveling alone just fine when I was _ten!_ I can walk to the movie theater just fine now! If you keep holding me up I'm going to be late!"

"Well, you won't be late– I'm driving you!" Alain said. Technically he didn't have a car, but he was sure the professor wouldn't mind him taking the lab's van. Usually only used to transport Pokemon or pick up supplies, the old van would still be better than Mairin walking.

"N-no way!" Mairin cried, wrapping her arms around herself. Alain found himself glancing at Mairin more often than he'd normally would, but she just looked so different! Her usual spiky hair was brushed out and curled, falling over her shoulders. While Alain had grown a bit more use to the makeup she was wearing tonight, he couldn't just seem to pull his gaze away from her bright amber eyes.

"I said I'm driving you," Alain said, pulling the van's keys off of a hook. "Though this Connor should have done more than just tell you to walk..." Alain's voice was almost a growl.

"No Alain– you're not dropping me off! I am perfectly able to get there on my own!" She gulped, "Please Alain, this is my first date! I... I don't want to show up in that van," She shifted her feet, eyes glued to the ground.

Alain paused, seeing why this would matter to her. The van wasn't the most pretty thing, and while he personally didn't care what vehicles looked like– just as long as they could get him to where he wanted– but this would be something that was important to Mairin. Perhaps it was a girl thing, but he shouldn't force her to accept the ride if she didn't want it.

But still, letting her walk alone...

"...What if I dropped you off like a block away?" Alain offered. "That way no one would see you in the van, but I'd still know that you were able to get there safely."

Mairin hesitated, thinking over it. "Y-yeah, that could work."

Alain smiled, adjusting the keys in his hand. Once more he found his gaze pulled towards her– she looked much cuter when she was smiling– even if it was a small, nervous one.

"Aren't you going to wear your hat?" Alain asked, finally realizing what truly made her look so different. Rain or shine, inside or out, Mairin _always_ had her hat on.

She shook her head. "N-no..."

Alain blinked, and he found himself wanting to argue. Why was she going on this date if she wasn't even comfortable enough to wear her hat? But he didn't press the topic– she had been looking forward to this date so much since yesterday, and he didn't want to argue anymore. So instead he pulled her into a small hug.

"Just relax Mairin, and have fun. That's what first dates should be– having fun," He pulled back, and found her staring up at him. He realized what was probably making her so surprised– she was always the one that hugged him, he rarely was the first one to start an embrace. But it had just felt like the right thing to do.

"I will, don't worry," She said, shifting nervously.

Alain smiled, though some part of him was still telling him not to let her go. Instead he held up the van keys. "Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!"

"H-hey!" Mairin cried as he bolted out the door, racing after him.

* * *

"Wh-what if something goes wrong?" Alain asked Professor Sycamore nervously. "What if he takes her to an inappropriate movie? Or what if he's rude to her? He could end up being–"

"Honestly Alain, calm down," Professor Sycamore said, patting Garchomp on the nose. "It's just a little date, nothing serious. She's young, let her enjoy that time!" He glanced at Alain, "Perhaps you should learn to enjoy it too."

Alain bristled slightly. "I have my work here at the lab,"

Sycamore rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean it should take up every moment of your day. You have so much you can do at your age– maybe you should take a leaf out of Mairin's book and go have some fun! You can't keep yourself cooped up here all day!"

"It's not me I'm worried about– we just let Mairin go off alone with some guy we've never even seen before!" Alain cried. To his surprise, Professor Sycamore just started laughing.

"I'm sure you'd approve of Connor even less if you saw him," Professor Sycamore said, beginning to groom Garchomp's scales. She let out a happy rumble as her scales were cleaned, pressing up against her trainer. "You don't hide your jealousy that well."

Alain sat up. "Jealousy?! You think I'm _jealous?"_

Sycamore laughed again. "Yep! You're most definitely jealous! Why else do you think you'd be so unhappy with Mairin going out with someone else? You should have asked her when you had the chance, m'boy!"

Alain shooked his head. "Mairin is my best friend– I don't see her... _that_ way. I'm unhappy because she's with a stranger, not because she's not with me." He took in a deep breath. "I just need to give it some time, she hasn't been gone for that long. I'm sure she's having a blast right now, and soon enough this... _Connor_ won't be a stranger anymore."

Sycamore gave Garchomp a grin. "Isn't he cute how bitterly he says 'Connor'?" He asked the Pokemon, as if Alain wasn't in the room. "Jealous indeed!"

"I'm going to go for a walk!" He declared suddenly, standing up as Sycamore and Garchomp both started laughing. A good thing Charizard and Chespie weren't here– because he was sure they'd both join in.

* * *

The Lumiose City sky was dark as Alain wandered the back streets, though the many street lamps and towering buildings kept the city lit. There was few places one could go in the bustling metropolis to find quiet, but Alain had found that the east side was the best place. The buildings around here tended to be apartment buildings, and several parks and gardens were scattered around here.

Mairin had been the one to discover the these parks and squares, the perfect place to get away from the city crowd. Alain found himself roaming the walkways between them, simply trying to make sense of his thoughts. It had been so long since he could just walk and think, and he found the calm quite welcoming, even if his mind was far from bliss.

The professor's words refused to leave his mind– both about Mairin and his life. Was he just using his work at the lab to distance himself from the world? He did have a tendency to shut himself out from others, ever since... Team Flare...

Alain cringed, trying to bury the memories. Even though many years had past, he still found himself struggling at what he had almost done... what he _had_ done...

"...Absolutely epic, Connor...!"

Alain found himself pausing, the words coming from up ahead, where one of the parks were. Alain hesitated, wondering if he should continue down the path, knowing that the name was probably a coincidence.

"Thanks Jason!" Another voice responded, and Alain heard several laughs. He paused, remembering that Jason was yet another name Mairin had mentioned from school. He pressed forward, the path he was on leading him between two buildings. Up ahead was one of the squares that could be found in the area. The area was mostly paved, park benches scattered between beds of flowers. At the very center was a battlefield, the whole little square surrounded by buildings. It was one of the many edens that could be found around here.

Gathered around one of the park benches were three boys, all a few years younger than Alain. He looked over them, a frown coming over his face. Near a blonde boy was a Raichu– the same Pokemon Mairin had said the Jason at her school had. What caught his attention most was the Crawdaunt however– the same Pokemon Connor was said to have.

"The look on her face was priceless!" A brown haired boy chortled. "Totally worth it!"

The third boy, one with bright blue hair, looked up as he heard Alain enter the small square. He wasn't sitting on the bench, but he had rather been looking over the other boy's shoulders at a small object in their hands. He stared at Alain for a moment, before nudging the brown haired boy. "Hey, Connor, someone else is here."

He was sure this was meant to be muttered, but Alain had heard his words loud and clear. Alain wasn't sure what to make was his situation– it was quite possible that there was more than one boy named Connor with a Crawdaunt in the city, but the chances...

"I don't mean to interrupt," Alain finally said.

Connor grinned up at him, "Heh it's fine, not like we own the place," He scanned Alain, eyes being drawn to Alain's wrist, and his eyes widened. "Is that a keystone?"

Alain glanced down at the rainbow gem on his wrist. It was a different keystone than the one Lysandre had given him– he had spent over a year searching for a new mega and keystone for him and Charizard, but it had been worth it in the end.

"...Yes..." He muttered, staring at the boys.

Connor grinned. "That's awesome, I've only seen mega evolution a few times. I hope to get my hands on it some day though, right Crawdaunt?"

"Daunt," The water type agreed, clicking its pincers. Alain decided not to comment on the fact that Crawdaunts had no record of ever mega evolving, but he was still trying to make sense of the three boys in front of him. Were they from Mairin's school...? If so, then why wasn't Connor on his date with Mairin?

He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"You can come sit with us," Connor said, scooting over slightly. Alain had a feeling that the boy would have no interest in him if it weren't for his mega stone, but he joined the three of them. Alain was able to get a proper look at the item in the boy's hand– a phone. "Do you want to see something hilarious?" Connor asked, a smirk on his face. "Trust me, it's a riot!"

"...Sure..." Alain said after a moment, a sense of dread coming over him. Connor turned on his phone, turning to the photos. He pulled one up, showing it to Alain– whose stomach twisted.

It was Mairin.

The photo had been taken right outside the movie theater, and Alain's heart started racing. The picture showed Mairin taking a startled step back, tears in her eyes. Connor slid to the next photo, which was similar to the one he had just seen. The breath seemed to have been knock from Alain as he stared at the photos. Mairin wrapping her arms around herself, turning away, crying.

"See, this girl's in our class," Connor began, chuckling between his words, "Can't even walk without tripping her own feet! Anyways– we decided to pull this little prank on her. I asked her out, and she actually believed I meant it!" He and the others burst out laughing. "These photos are from when we found her– she waited there for me a good half hour too!"

Alain could only stare, his mind trying to make sense of what he was seeing–- of what he was hearing. His eyes remained glued to the image of a tear streaked Mairin, this picture showing Jason shoving her aside.

"Just look at her face once we told her the truth! As if anyone would want to go out with someone like her!" Jason laughed, playfully slapping Connor on the back.

"...Can I see them?" Alain asked, his voice deadly quiet. If they had known Alain personally, and three of them probably would have been running at his icy tone. But caught up in their own laughter, Connor handed over his phone without a second thought.

It took all of Alain's willpower not to throw the device against the wall, but even so, he was startled at the amount of control he had over himself as he deleted the first photo. His anger tended to make him lash out, it often consuming him. His rage simmered quietly however, growing hotter and hotter by the moment.

"This will be gold– gotta put these pictures to good use– it'll be the talk of the school for weeks to come!" Jason smirked, the three of them barely paying attention to Alain. "Shame we couldn't get one of her after she ran off– she was just sobbing!"

There were about a dozen photos of Mairin total, and Alain took great satisfaction with each one he deleted, though it did nothing to calm him. Once all the photos were gone he went to the 'recently deleted' folder and cleared it– making sure there was no way for them to recover the photos. His hands were trembling as he turned the phone off, handing it back to Connor, resisting the urge to use it and punch Connor in the face.

"Hey, we should totally have a battle!" Connor said, "I've never had the chance to battle a mega Pokemon before."

Alain glared at the boy for a moment, his voice deadly soft. "A battle against you may be just the thing I need right now."

* * *

The battlefield in the square was smaller than most official battlefields, but it would have to do. Alain found himself standing on one edge of the simple dirt field, Charizard's Pokeball clutched in his hand, his holo caster in the other. He glared out at the Crawdaunt, who stood ready at his trainer's command.

Alain tossed Charizard's Pokeball up into the air without a word, the sphere opening up with a burst of white light. Charizard stretched out her wings upon being released, whipping her tail about as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes narrowed in on the Crawdaunt, and the lizard quickly took a battle stance, claws gleaming.

Charizard glanced back at Alain, concern in her gaze. She could feel the mega stone around her neck growing warm in response to Alain's fiery anger. She scanned her trainer with her silver eyes, clearly not sure what to make of the rage coming from him. Alain stood perfectly still, his body stiff and movements jagged. His breathing was slow, clearly trying to keep control of himself. His fingers twitched as he put Charizard's Pokeball into his pocket, his hand wrapping tightly around the holo caster.

His eyes met Charizard's, his icy blue gaze colder than Articuno's Ice Beam. His starter only needed to look him in the eye for a moment, and she turned back to face their opponent. She have not know the root of Alain's anger, but clearly this was something important to him. That was all she needed to know, ready to give it her all in the battle.

"A fire type?" Connor said, smiling. He looked over the mega stone resting on the metallic band around her neck. "Lucky us! Let's start this battle off with a Dragon Dance, Crawdaunt."

The water type clicked its pincers together, blue energy winding up around his body, energizing the water type. Charizard showed little concern, clenching her claws together in a fist, expecting Alain to order her straight into a Thunder Punch.

"Wait."

Alain's voice was soft, so soft that it was impossible to detect the anger in his voice. Charizard looked back at him in surprise, but obeyed. Yes, he was clearly angry, she knew him too well, but she didn't know what to make of his command. Alain was never reckless in battles– no matter what was holding him back. She trusted her trainer, so she relaxed, waiting to see what would be asked of her.

Her mega stone burned intensely, Alain's rage sending a fire through her. She wanted to lash out, to channel the power, but she just stood there on the field, waiting.

"Nothing?" Connor laughed slightly. "Dragon Dance again!"

Another wave of blue energy crackled around the Crawdaunt, and Charizard could sense the amount of power starting to build up in him. Dragon Dance raised one's speed and attacking potential– two Dragon Dance could easily bring an average Pokemon up to par with a powerful Pokemon– how many was Alain going to let this Crawdaunt use? She knew it would take quite the Pokemon to go head to head with her, but she didn't see how this was worth the risk.

"Crunch, let's go!" Connor ordered, and the Crawdaunt's pincers were draped in a dark energy. The water type took off with a sudden burst of speed, pincers opening, airmed right for Charizard's legs.

"...Dodge..." Alain said quietly, and Charizard's wings burst open. With a single flap she had pushed herself into the air, avoiding the incoming Crunch attack with ease. Fast, yes, but this Crawdaunt was no where near her level.

Connor frowned. "Aren't you going to fight back? Scald it while it's in the air!"

A blast of boiling water was launched from one of Crawdaunt's pincers, steam rising into the air. Charizard went into a dive, avoiding the Scald attack. Her claws gleamed, instinct telling her to strike while she had the chance, but she trusted Alain more. She landed near the Crawdaunt, waiting to see what would happen. The water type clearly wanted to attack her as well, but he stood ready as he waited for his trainer's command. He was a well trained Pokemon– a worthy opponent, she supposed.

"This is kind of a let down," Connor muttered. "Dragon Dance again– I was expecting something more from someone with a mega stone... but hey, an easy win for me!"

More energy twisted up around the Crawdaunt, once again raising his speed and attack. Alain said nothing for a moment, as if letting the boy bask in his boasting. His friends were grinning on the sidelines, watching eagerly.

"Daunt..." The Crawdaunt growled at Charizard.

"Are you even a trainer?" Connor asked, "All you've done this whole battle is run and dodge! Crawdaunt– use Crabhammer, full power!"

The Crawdaunt snapped his pincers shut, both of them starting to glow a harsh blue. Crabhammer on it's own was a powerful attack, but with three Dragon Dances up Charizard knew this would be a hard blow. She opened her wings, but heard no order from Alain to dodge. She caught sight of him shifting slightly out of the corner of her eyes, and she knew that he wanted her to take the attack.

The Crawdaunt sped forward, faster than even before, and Charizard braced herself. The powerful water type move was delivered to her chest, the force of the blow sending her back aways. Steam curled up from her scales on the contact, and the ground shook slightly as she collapsed onto it. Charizard hissed in pain, though she was far from down.

"Nice work Crawdaunt!" Connor said, clearly thinking he had won. "That was nice and easy!"

Had he been facing any average Pokemon, then that Crawdaunt's blow probably could have taken them out with one hit– but Charizard was far from average. She enjoyed the look of shock that appeared on this arrogant trainer's face as he watched her stand, not even looking worn. Charizard flashed him a grin, flexing her claws as Alain held up his arm.

"Apparently you enjoy facing those weaker than you," Alain said softly, laying two fingers over his key stone. "I think it's time that I showed you what it's like to be in their place," The rainbow stone on his wrist started to glow. "Charizard– let's show him the full power of our bond."

The key stone let out a burst of white light, the energy snaking away from the stone, towards Charizard. She went still as she felt the energy slip into her mega stone, before it was released with even a brighter burst of energy. Her whole body started to glow, and Charizard began to change.

It was a feeling she was use to, but the sensation of mega evolution awed her every time. She could feel her body growing in size, a white light filling her vision. Her scales darkened and hardened, draconic energy rushing through her. Spikes started to appear along her body, and her internal strength grew. The fire on her tail flared up to a burning blue, and flames poured from her mouth, her body unable to hold the raw energy back.

The glow around her faded, and the mega Charizard let out a mighty of a roar. The ground shook under her as she called out, and she fixated her eyes on the Crawdaunt, who had started to tremble.

"Charizard– Blast Burn!" Alain cried, sweeping his hand to the side.

All at once Alain's battle style had made sense as he ordered his first attack with a sense of finality, and Charizard reared up. Alain had not entered this battle to feel the thrill of the fight– but rather to show his raw power. He wanted this Pokemon down with a single blow– and Charizard had full intent of giving him that victory.

She took in a deep breath, drawing in the oxygen she'd need for her most powerful attack. Connor shouted at his Pokemon to dodge, but Charizard knew there was no where to go. Blue flames raced across Charizard's body, and she lifted a fist up into the air. Her claws coated with fire, and she slammed them into the ground, releasing the Blast Burn.

She enjoyed the way the earth trembled below her, cracks starting to appear along where she had struck the ground. Golden red flames could be seen racing in the cracks below, spreading out towards the Crawdaunt. The water type scrambled back, but not before the ground opened beneath him, a wave of blazing fire pouring out– surrounding him with explosive force.

Charizard didn't turn away as the wall of fire expanded around him, consuming the Pokemon. The ground resealed itself as the attack died down, smoke drifting up to reveal the fainted Crawdaunt.

Connor stared at his fallen Crawdaunt, astonishment on his face. Charizard let out a roar, a glow surrounding her as her mega evolution gave way. A part of her hated the feeling of her power slipping away, though the thrill of her victory quickly filled that void. She turned to face Alain as he walked onto the battlefield, eyes still cold.

Alain drew up next to her, patting her neck. "Good job."

His voice was harsh, though it clearly wasn't directed at her. He was glaring at Connor, his holo caster still in his hand. Conner withdrew his Crawdaunt to a Pokeball, eyes flickering towards his friends, then back towards Alain.

"You sure are strong," Connor said, his enthusiasm from before gone. "Your Charizard–"

Connor fell silent as Alain seized him by the front of his shirt, glaring down at the teen. Connor's friends quickly stepped forward, but a snarl from Charizard kept them back.

"I don't want any compliments from scum like you," Alain hissed, eyes burning with as much intensity as Charizard's flame.

"W-whoa– d-dude, calm d-down–" Connor stuttered, but Alain didn't loosen his grip.

"Just be glad that it's your Crawdaunt that took the hit," Alain whispered fiercely. "But it won't be that way next time if you go near my Mairin again," Alain glared down at the shaking boy. "If you even think about saying a word to _anyone_ about what you did to her tonight, I am going to make you pay. Only somebody cowardly would go as low as you did, and honestly I see it as a shame that I'm just letting you walk away."

Alain let go of the shirt, pushing Connor away. The teen's eyes were wide as he stumbled back, looking up at Alain in fear. Charizard drew up next to Alain, glaring at Connor with hatred. She didn't know what this boy had done– but anyone that hurt Mairin...

"Zar..." She snarled.

"I recorded our battle," Alain said, holding up his holo caster. "But if you think me releasing a video of you losing to one fire attack is the worse I'll do– you're wrong. If I catch word of any pictures, story, or even rumor of what you did to Mairin spreading, you'll be sorry. Now scram before I change my mind about letting you walk away."

Connor stood there for a moment, but turned and ran as Alain narrowed his eyes. His two friends ran after him, a small Raichu darting in and out between them. Alain glared at them in pure hatred, shaking.

"Hrr..." Charizard growled, glancing at Alain.

"...I deleted the photos they had, but you never know..." Alain shook his head. "They better pray they don't do anything again..." Alain closed his eyes, shaking.

Charizard was sure that Alain's threats were more bark than bite– she doubted that he'd go as far to attack someone younger than him, but if Mairin was involved... it was in the air. She drew near her trainer, wanting to know what had happened. Wasn't Mairin suppose to be on her date tonight?

Alain reached into his pocket, pulling out another Pokeball. He released Unfezant next to Charizard, her fellow flying type ruffling his feathers. Unfezant looked up expectantly at their trainer, waiting for instructions.

"Search for Mairin in the air," Alain said softly. "I have no idea where she is, but I have a feeling she's still out here."

The two Pokemon spread their wings, taking to the air.

* * *

Alain's fingernails were digging into his palms as he walked through the the park, searching for Mairin. He was starting to remember why he use to wear fingerless gloves in the first place as he clenched his hands tighter, but he didn't care.

He needed to find Mairin... He _needed_ to find her...

He reached the other edge of the small park– but no sign of Mairin. He closed his eyes as he headed out on another path that ran between two buildings– leading off to another of the small gardens. Mairin had always said this would be the perfect place to come think, so he thought she'd be around here...

Perhaps she had gone back to the lab... maybe she was there, but he wasn't there to comfort her... It was getting late, she wouldn't be out here alone...

"Fez!"

Alain paused, looking up as a familiar gray shape came diving down. He held out his arm, allowing his Unfezant to land. The bird gave him an affectionate nip, ruffling his feathers.

"Did you find Mairin?" Alain asked, unable to get the desperation out of his voice.

"Unfez!" Unfezant nodded, then unfolded a wing, pointing off in the direction Alain had been heading. Alain's heart raced a little bit faster– she was out here alone!

"Th-thank you!" Alain stuttered out to his Pokemon, his voice somewhere between gratitude and concern. "Return!" He held up Unfezant's Pokeball, recalling the flying type into the sphere to rest. Alain took off running, stuffing the Pokeball into his pocket as he did so. Charizard was still out flying, but he knew the lizard would be fine on her own.

Unlike most of the parks in this part of the city, the one up a head was merely a little garden. Alain slowed down as he approached the entrance, a simple wire arch marking the entrance. Vines grew up on it, and on the buildings surrounding the hidden garden. Alain stepped in, for a moment forgetting he was in a big city. Flowering trees blossomed around him, berry bushes and flowers sprouting up along the simple dirt path. This place clearly was rarely visited, a serene feel in the air, except for...

Except for the crying.

Alain froze up, the crying so quiet that he barely heard it. Gulping, he slowly followed the noises, hating the familiar ring to them. He _hated_ it when she cried, it was painful for him...

Mairin was always so happy– she didn't deserve to feel any pain that brought tears.

Alain pressed off the path, peering around an Oran berry bush. His heart sank when he saw Mairin, curled up and crying next to one of the buildings that surrounded the little garden. She hadn't noticed him yet, rocking slightly as she wiped away a few tears.

"I'm so stupid..." She whispered, more tears falling. "Why was I so stupid...?"

"Mairin," Alain said softly, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

Mairin tensed, jumping. She quickly turned her body to face him, eyes wide with surprise. Her mascara was running down her face, amber eyes lined with tears. She stared at him for a moment, shaking slightly.

"A-alain...?" She whispered, looking like she couldn't believe he was here.

"Mairin, are you alright?" Alain asked quietly, even though she clearly wasn't. She tried to wipe away her tears, only resulting in smearing her mascara. She shakily rose to her feet, lips trembling. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks flushed.

"I-" She whimpered, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Alain held out one hand, wanting to get her out of the bushes. She stared at it for a moment, blinking, then she suddenly raced forward. Alain grunted in surprise as she buried her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing.

Alain didn't hesitate to return the hug, his anger flaring. Connor had done this to her, he had hurt her– his Mairin.

"Oh Mairin," He whispered, gently guiding her back out onto the path. He kept his arm around her, trying to calm her. "It's okay..."

"N-no it isn't!" She sobbed. "Y-you don't u-understand..." She shook slightly. "I'm so stupid... _I'm so stupid!"_

He placed his hands on her shoulders, having her face him. "No Mairin, you're not. Don't you ever dare say that about yourself again."

"You don't get it!" She screamed. "I believed him! I should have known better, b-but I– I believed him! I thought he actually wanted to– t-to–" She trailed off, bursting into tears again. "I w-was so stupid! N-now everyone w-will know how freaking gullible and st-stupid I am and..." She buried her head into his chest again, shaking.

Of course, in her mind it wasn't over, Alain realized. There were the pictures... she thought they still had the pictures... to her this was just the beginning of the humiliation...

"No Mairin," Alain said gently. "It's over now, I promise you."

"Y-you don't understand!" Mairin cried, "Th-they– they–"

"I deleted them," Alain said quietly. "I deleted all the photos Mairin, they don't have them any more."

She froze, blinking in surprise. She looked up at him in confusion, eyes wide. "H-how–?"

Alain brushed some of her hair back so he could look into her eyes. It was a sin to see them full of tears– nothing had the right to take away Mairin's undying cheer. He gave her the smallest of smiles.

"I took care of it Mairin, they have nothing on you," Alain told her softly. "How else you think I knew that you were out here?"

"Y-you're always th-there f-for me..." She muttered, and then she looked up at him. "Y-you... you saw them...? You saw th-those pictures...?"

Alain's throat tightened. "...I did."

She looked down at her feet, more tears welling in her eyes. "I was so stupid."

"No Mairin," Alain said, and edge entering his voice. "You're _not_ stupid. You are the brightest person I ever met– and the bravest. Those boys know nothing– _nothing_ I tell you. They are nothing but cowards! Anyone that thinks m-mocking another will raise them up is only bringing themselves down!"

"...I thought that he..." Mairin closed her eyes, then she looked up at Alain. "Y-you really got rid of the pictures...?" She asked quietly, hope in her eyes. Alain smiled, glad to see something more in her gaze. "It's over...?"

Alain pulled his holo caster out of his pocket. "They're gone. If they have anything left– or even dare to say something I have a nice little video of a certain Crawdaunt being defeated with a single attack... And I made it quite clear it would be in his best interest not to say a word."

Mairin blinked. "Y-you battled him?"

Alain chuckled. "Battle? Nah, wild Caterpies have giving me more of a challenge than him."

Mairin stiffened a giggle, wiping away a few lingering tears. "W-wish I could have seen it..."

Alain waved the holo caster in front of her face. "You can– as many times as you want."

She laughed again, and Alain felt his spirits rising as she had a bit more heart in her laugh. He pocketed the holo caster, looking over her. Despite her makeup being ruins, and her clothes smudged with dirt, she still managed to look beautiful. She looked up at him, her smile fading somewhat.

"C-can we go back to the l-lab...?" Mairin asked softly. "I... I just want to go home..."

Alain closed her eyes, the hurt back in her gaze. She had been looking forward to this so much...

Alain shook his head. "No, we aren't going back," Alain said, and she looked up at him, confusion on her face. "I believe tonight was suppose to be your first date– and we're not letting some idiot ruin that."

"Alain what do you–" Mairin began, falling silent as Alain reached into his pocket, pulling out a bag of tissues. He knelt down, carefully wiping away her remaining tears and the mascarua. She blinked uncertainly as he pulled back.

"There's the Mairin I know," Alain said, her makeup now gone. He paused, "No– wait–" He reached into his other pocket, pulling out a small green object. Mairin's eyes widened as he set her signature hat on her head, and he grinned. "Yep, that's my Mairin."

"Y-you had my hat?" She stuttered out, flushing slightly.

Alain scratched the back of his head. "I bought it when I dropped you off, in case you changed your mind about wearing it... I guess I never took it out of my pocket."

Mairin looked down. "Th-thank you Alain... for everything..."

Alain smiled. "Of course Mairin," He took in a deep breath, standing up. "Now, if I remember correctly, that new Kantonian restaurant isn't that far from here..."

"Wha–?"

Alain gave her a playful smirk. "I said that we're not letting some idiot ruin your first date," He held out his hand. "S-so? May I be the one to take you out then?"

Mairin blinked, her amber eyes not focused on anything in particular. She just stared up in Alain in shock, slowly processing his words.

"Y-you're...?" She whispered.

"Mairin Floraison, can I take you out tonight?" Alain asked again, his blue eyes softening. There was a soft blush inching up onto Mairin's face, along with the faintest hints of a smile. But after a moment she turned away, more tears entering her eyes.

"N-no..." She whispered, shaking her head, and Alain felt his heart falling. "I– I don't want pity Alain... Th-thank you though, you've done so much for me... but I'll just wait for someone that really wants to... to go out for me."

Alain stared at Mairin, and he took in a deep breath. "No Mairin– I am not offering this out of pity. I– I care so much for you. You are my best friend, the only person who has truly been there for me no matter what– even when I've treated you terribly," Alain closed his eyes. "I- I may have not realized it, b-but I've always cared for you way more than a friend, Mairin. Y-you are the most important person in my life and– and when I say that I want to take you on a date Mairin, I mean it."

Mairin blinked slowly, and she turned to face him again. "Y-you mean that?" She asked quietly.

Alain gulped, nodding, his own mind trying to process what he had just said. He had never really been one to discuss his feelings, but the words had just come out. But when he had spoken them he knew that they were true– he cared for Mairin far more than he could ever say.

Mairin blinked back a few tears, then she finally nodded. "I- I'd love to g-go out with you Alain..."

Alain smiled, offering his hand out to her. Mairin placed hers into his, at last wiping away her final tears, looking up at Alain. A warmth filled his heart as he watched a real smile spread over Mairin's face.

Sometimes he forgot just how happy she made him.


End file.
